Tyrannus (A Different Path)
Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus, formerly known by the name Demon Armor: Incursio, is an armor-type Teigu that at first took on the form of a short sword with a chain link tassel, but after Tyrant, the Danger Beast it was forged from, fused himself and the Teigu to its current user, Tatsumi, the key has since then vanished and instead the user is marked by a unique tattoo on the back of their dominate hand. Esdeath later becomes a user of Tyrannus during the fight against Jacqueline, and then twenty years later, the Teigu is gifted by Tatsumi and Esdeath to their daughter, Lucena, upon her promotion to the position of Great General. History Tyrannus was forged from the flesh of a Super-class Danger Beast known as Tyrant, whose power was so great that the dragon himself lived on within the armor. In the past, when it was still known as Incursio, the Teigu was owned by the high-ranking Imperial officer and martial arts expert Gensei, who was also Bulat's master, and later came into his possession up until his death at the hands of his former commanding officer Liver, one of the Three Beasts, where before dying he gifted the Teigu to Tatsumi. Since then, Tatsumi wielded Incursio both with Night Raid and with the Jaegers against Seryu before collapsing as a result of Tyrant rejecting him and attempting to take over his body. They fight over control of his body within his psyche and, when Tatsumi shows the dragon his determination and will to fight and protect his new friends, the dragon concedes and as a gift fuses Incursio to him while also at the same time evolving the armor into a new, more reptilian and savage looking appearance with segmented armor, claws on both the hands and feet. Tatsumi utilizes this form further, becoming stronger with each battle until he goes up against Budo and after witnessing him break Wave's back, he demands that Tyrant give him as much power as he possibly could in order for him to be strong enough to prevent his friends and Esdeath, his wife at the time, from further harm. As a result, Tyrant fuses himself to Tatsumi and instigates another evolution in which Incursio gets formerly renamed to Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus by Tatsumi and the armor gains another remarkable boost in power, allowing it to use a new set of abilities and also changing its appearance further. Tyrannus remains the same until Tatsumi evolves the armor yet again to a more bulkier version with an even greater similarity to Tyrant, who revealed himself to actually still be alive and who also assisted in its next evolution. This form us used by Tatsumi until he is struck down by Jacqueline, where after Tyrant defuses the Teigu from Tatsumi, Esdeath takes its key and dons the armor for herself which changed the armor yet again back to a more streamline and less bulky look that suited her feminine body while also drastically boosting its power. With this evolution, Esdeath also unlocks its previously hidden and unknown ability where the armor can actually temporarily fuse itself with other Teigu to make it even more powerful. Showcasing this new techniques she fuses Demon's Extract, and soon after Vile Blood Curse after receiving a massive amount of Solomon's Phoenix Blood, together with Tyrannus to turn it into the most powerful Teigu ever in existence, and by extension, Esdeath herself into the most powerful Teigu user in history. Abilities Due to it being made from the flesh of Tyrant, Tyrannus possesses an aptitude for adaption and evolution, enabling the armor to grow more powerful and gain new abilities over time to combat new opponents. Since it's a armor-type, the Teigu grants its user a nigh-impenetrable defense that can protect the user against anything except other Teigu. The armor also greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility, and they can also gain access to a spear named Neuntote that's powerful enough to cut through Danger Beasts with ease. Its ability to adapt and evolve has been shown in a multitude of occasions, the first time being when Tatsumi first donned Tyrannus, as Incursio, after receiving the Teigu from Bulat, where the armor gained a new appearance to fit his stature and fighting style. It remained in this form until Tatsumi was able to win in his fight against Tyrant and, as a gift, the Danger Beast fused the armor to him and evolved it, giving it a more savage appearance and a boost in power great enough to allow him to fight against Susanoo on equal terms. The latest evolution to occur is when Tatsumi, after watching Budo break Wave's back and threaten his wife, demands as much power from Tyrant as possible in order to protect them, which is granted by the dragon fusing himself to Tatsumi and turning him into a Half-Human, Half-Danger Beast hybrid and instigating another change to Incursio where the tassels the armor had gained previously vanished entirely and instead were replaced by a full-length tail, its normally grey color morphing to a dark grey, almost black color with some dark maroon portions. Going along with the new transformation, Tatsumi changed the Teigu's name from Demon Armor: Incursio to Demon Dragon's Flesh: Tyrannus in memory and out of respect for the Danger Beast. With the evolution Tatsumi receives with help from Tyrant during the fight with the Shikoutazer, Tyrannus gains enough power to effectively land blows on the titanic armor and eventually burrow itself through it to finally destroy it for good. After Esdeath dons the armor and unlocks the ability in which it can fuse itself with other Teigu, Tyrannus easily becomes the most powerful Teigu by far and also gains a new ability in which the armor can repair itself if damaged, much like a Mechanical-type or Biological-type Teigu can. Techniques * Draconian Ascension ** The user calls forth a large blazing inferno from the ground around them, burning anything within the inferno's radius while leaving the user completely unscathed. * Dragon Scale Layered Defense ** The user manifests a vast amount of power within themselves and casts a nigh-impenetrable ethereal barrier reminiscent of the scaly hide of a dragon that's powerful enough to withstand the Trump Card of Adramelech to a certain degree. It's strength however is relevant to how much strength the user possesses, meaning the barrier will be at its strongest only when the user is as well. * Self Repair ** After Esdeath dons the armor and evolves it, Tyrannus gains the ability to repair itself if damaged. Trump Card * Invisibility ** The armor's Trump Card is inherited from Tyrant himself in which the user can turn themselves invisible for a certain amount of time, depending on the skill of the user. The weakness of the technique however is that even though it masks the user's appearance from the naked eye, it does not hide their presence, meaning skilled opponents can still sense where they are. However it has been noted that through training the user can learn to better mask their presence and become almost truly invisible to the point they can barely be detected. * Teigu Fusion ** The armor's secondary and most versatile Trump Card, which was only recently unveiled by Esdeath, in which the user of Tyrannus can actually have the armor temporarily fuse itself with other Teigu, namely Demon's Extract and Vile Blood Curse as of yet, to drastically boost its power. It is unknown how many Teigu can be fused with Tyrannus, but it can be assumed that the number goes up in relation to how strong the user is. Gallery